Runa
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se encontraron dos almas, esperando que su amor fuese eterno, no saben cuales son las sorpresas que les depara su aventura... Siempre hay algún problema, siempre hay una esperanza... Siempre hay un inicio y un fin... MIS AMIGAS LAS MUSAS Y YO ESPERAMOS ANSIOSAS SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS ¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN VOSOTROS! Los personajes pertenecen a K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

1

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época que parece arrinconada en el tiempo, en la antigua región de la que se ha olvidado el nombre vivía una guapo doncel de piel clara, cabello rubio largo, ojos grises, labios carmín, figura esbelta y de nombre Draconis que vivía a las orillas de un pueblo en una casa bajo la sombra de un sauce a las orillas de un lago, era muy apreciado por los habitantes del pueblo, con su mirada de neblina, una persona de genio pero de trato amable y elegante, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo requería y se lo merecía, el pequeño pueblo era un lugar pacifico, alejado y oculto entre la neblina de la montaña, donde se había refugiado tras morir sus padres en una guerra mágica y era el porcionista que el pueblo necesitaba, por lo que decidió quedarse allí haciendo algo que le gustaba tanto, como las pociones.

Todos los habitantes de Runa convivían de forma pacifica, tenían sus problemas pero nada fuera de lo normal, una noche de tormenta llego un extraño al lugar a pedir posada el mago guerrero llamado Harry, los habitantes de Runa estaban en la posada discutiendo si era oportuno dejar que permaneciera allí un hombre como el, que tenía muchos enemigos y podría perturbar la paz del lugar.

Harry les aclara –Sólo me quedare esta noche debido a la tormenta, pero me marchare mañana a primera hora, de todos modos no me quedo más de una noche en cualquier lugar-

El jefe del pueblo un hombre desconfiado llamado Severus le responde –En tal caso…-

En ese momento es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta debido a que había entrado alguien. Remus el dueño de la posada quien ha abierto la puerta, ante la mirada de los presentes dice –Es Draconis, esta empapado...-

Varias personas observan al joven, Remus le pregunta -¿Por qué te mojaste, donde estabas niño?-

Draconis, con el agua goteando de su cabello y su capa verde, empapado, con una sonrisa responde –Sólo me moje un poco, le lleve una poción a Andri para su dolor de espalda, pero me quede ayudándola un poco con su sembradío, sabes que es mayor y a veces se pone mal, además es la que me facilita muchas hierbas para las pociones y cuando venia a medio camino, comenzó a llover, como no quiero mojarme más, he venido a quedarme aquí ya que mi casa aun esta lejos-

Remus le dice mientras le guía a una mesa –Ay Draco… Tienes que tener cuidado-

Draconis le responde encogiéndose de hombros –Sí lo se, pero no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien- le responde sonriente, restándole importancia.

-Siéntate te traeré una manta y algo caliente, luego te prepare tu habitación –le dice ayudándola a sentarse y luego se dirige a buscar las cosas-

Severus un tanto preocupado, pero sin demostrarlo le dice a Remus quien es su pareja: -¿Draconis esta bien?-

Remus sonriendo tranquilizador le guiña un ojo y dice –Si sólo mojado, voy a llevarle una bebida caliente-

Severus le responde –Esta bien- luego vuelve su mirada al joven mago guerrero, alto, de piel morena, ojos verdes, que llevaba capa color borgoña, al igual que una espada con empuñadura dorada y le dice –Se puede quedar pero solo esta noche- el joven estaba mirando a Draconis y no escucho nada. Así que el hombre de aproximadamente 35 años le dice –¡Oiga!-

-Disculpe, me distraje– dice mirando a Severus -Gracias por permitir quedarme, mi nombre es Harry-

De acuerdo –contesta un poco molesto Severus, que era un hombre bueno, pero desconfiado y con un carácter complicado, para luego retirarse del lugar-

En tanto Harry se queda apoyado en la pared observando a Draconis, mientras Remus se acerca al joven, coloca una taza con chocolate caliente sobre la mesa y una manta sobre los hombros del rubio a quien había adoptado como un hijo, los suyos habían muerto en la guerra –Toma niño y cuídate, no vaya a ser que te enfermes-

Sí Remus, gracias por todo –Le dice sonriendo y observándola con su mirada picara-

No hay de que sabes que te queremos –le dice con alegría- bueno me marcho a preparar la habitación de los huéspedes, esta noche hay un nuevo visitante en el pueblo.

¿Si? Y ¿Quién es? –Pregunta Draconis con su natural ansia de conocimiento-

Es aquel joven –Señalando al joven de ojos verdes- Es un mago guerrero y su nombre es Harry.

Draconis mira al caballero, al hacerlo se siente apenado y se sonroja –A ya veo-

Bueno niño te dejo, tengo que hacer –dice marchándose Remus- Si necesitas algo solo llámame, tu habitación es la de siempre que te quedas aquí-

Sí, gracias Remus –Dice el joven con cariño en sus palabras desde que había llegado a Runa había sido "adoptado" por Remus y por lo tanto por su pareja-

Remus se va diciéndole -De nada Draco- y el se queda allí bebiendo su chocolate, en tanto Harry le observa detenidamente, el siente que alguien le esta viendo y alza el rostro para conseguirse con los ojos verdes del recién llegado y su mirada penetrante, fuerte pero llena de deseos de justicia, el joven se sonroja pero no baja la mirada, el guerrero no puede dejar de mirar esos ojos grises limpios, con una mezcla de amor, bondad, inteligencia y astucia. En ese instante el mundo parecía mas brillante y sólo ellos lo notaban, él pelinegro se acerco con su usual valor al rubio, quien lo miraba expectante.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo 2

Luego de unos segundos que trascurrieron en cámara lenta, el ojiverde al estar junto a la mesa del rubio dice -¿Puedo sentarme con usted?

Sí claro –Le da una corta respuesta-

El pelinegro se sienta frente al ojigris y se presenta -Un gusto conocerlo mi nombre es Harry- le dice mientras le ofrece la mano.

El mío es Draconis –le dice con timidez contenida y amabilidad, estrechándole la mano-

Así trascurren rápidamente las horas mientras ellos hablan largamente bajo la mirada atenta de un desconfiado pelinegro y una mirada picara de un ojicaramelo que se ha dado cuenta de que esos dos jóvenes se gustaron a primera vista. Severus le dice a su pareja a quien tiene cerca de el rodeándolo con un brazo –Ese muchacho no me agrada nada, se ve que es un insolente y no me gusta que este tan interesado en Draco-

Remus le responde –No seas así cariño, dale una oportunidad además a nuestro niño no le desagrada, puede que encuentren…-

-No, no lo digas, sería terrible que se juntara con ese mago- le dice con gesto de desagrado.

-Como lo era que nosotros nos juntáramos ¿no?- Le dice con picardía, el pelinegro carraspea y le responde –Era diferente-

El ojicaramelo le pregunta -¿Por qué?-

El de ojos negros le dice –Porque lo era…-

el otro solo niega con la cabeza, le da un breve beso y le dice –Voy a ver si algo se ofrece en la cocina, pórtate bien-

El le responde –Siempre lo hago, y tu deja de andar haciéndote ideas-

El con picardía le pregunta -¿Cuándo mis ideas han sido malas?- le susurra al oído con sensualidad, el otro se estremece y el ojicaramelo desaparece del lugar después de guiñarle un ojo.

Mientras tanto el moreno y el rubio se conocían, decidieron hablarse de tú, con cada palabra que se decían o respuesta que se daban se gustaban más, al mago guerrero Harry le atrajeron esos cristalinos ojos grises desde el primer momento que los vio y a Draconis esos ojos verdes los fascinaron, ya era tarde y todos se disponían a dormir, aunque los dos jóvenes querían seguir hablando se dispusieron a despedirse en el pasillo en que se encontraban las habitaciones…

-Buena noches Draconis, espero que podamos hablar mañana antes de que me vaya –

El rubio le responde –Buenas noches Harry, me puedes llamar Draco y ¿te tienes que ir tan pronto?-

El ojiverde sonríe satisfecho por el genuino interés del rubio –Draco, puede que consiga una hermosa razón para quedarme, pero no se si a los del pueblo les agrade la idea- lo último lo agrega dubitativo.

El ojigris le brinda una sonrisa que encandila al pelinegro y le dice –Son buena gente, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de la buena persona que eres-

El de ojos verdes le pregunta -¿Lo crees así? Y ¿te parece que soy buena persona?-

El asintió con fervor y le respondió –Estoy seguro, no hay duda de ello, son personas tímidas que se mantienen alejados de la violencia pero son buenas y no son ciegas- ambos ríen y el pelinegro le dice –Bueno descansa Draco, espero verte mañana- el le sonríe y dice –Mañana nos veremos-

El ojiverde le da un beso en la mejilla a Draco, -Eres hermoso- el rubio se sonroja y así cada quien se dirige a su habitación a dormir, mientras en sus jóvenes mentes y corazones en que comparten el sentimiento de querer encontrar el amor, sienten que han encontrado a esa persona especial de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercero 3

La noche en Runa era serena y calma, rodeada por la neblina que le daba un leve halo de misterio, entrada la madrugada se escuchan algunos sonidos de explosión alrededor de la aldea y la posada, todos se despiertan para averiguar lo que pasa, Harry se despierta alerta y sale de su habitación a ver que sucede, se dispone a bajar la escalera y ve a Draco que se ha asomado a ver que pasa.

–Quédense aquí- le dice a los presentes –Iré a ver que pasa- la mirada verde y la gris se consiguen, el pelinegro le guiña un ojo al rubio que lo ve preocupado por el, eso enternece al de ojos verde, -Estaré bien, quédate aquí a resguardo- el asiente, se toman brevemente de las manos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y se conocieran de toda la vida

–Ten cuidado- dice Draco, Harry le contesta

–Siempre lo tengo y más ahora que estas tu-

El rubio se sonroja, se sueltan de las manos y el mago guerrero se dirige a ver que sucede, ante la mirada atenta de Draco que ve su andar seguro, -Es él- dijo para si, pues esos ojos verdes eran los que veía en sus sueños y ahora eran reales, esperaba poder descubrir un nuevo camino a su lado, si el destino así lo quería.

Se desato una pequeña batalla alrededor de la posada, Harry con su potente magia y su espada encantada derrotaba con facilidad a los que se habían atrevido a perturbar la paz de Runa, con ayuda de Severus muy cerca de su pareja Remus para que no le pasase nada y su primo Sirius lo ayudan, tras derrotar a los atacantes sin descifrar que buscaban, se dispusieron a entrar a la posada, la cual tenía cientos de destrozos.

Las miradas acusadoras se posaron sobre Harry, Remus busco alrededor con su mirada y veía que alguien hacia falta –Y ¿Draco dónde esta?- todos agachan la cabeza

-¡Que alguien la responda inmediatamente a mi primo!- Dice Sirius con voz imperiosa, quien era el segundo al mando de Severus aunque no se llevaban nada bien y era muy protector con su primo Remus como si fuese su hermanito menor

–Se lo llevaron- responde con tristeza una mujer de ojos chocolate, todo queda en silencio unos segundos

-¡¿Qué!- gritan al unisonó, Severus, Remus y Sirius,

El joven de ojos verdes dice -¿Quién se lo llevo y por qué?-

La mujer que hablo agrega -¡Por su culpa! Si no hubiese llegado, no hubiese pasado esto-

Un pelirrojo agrega –Así es, esos atacantes lo buscaban a usted, escuche a uno decirlo-

El joven le dice -¿Cómo? Pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí, pero eso es lo de menos, yo traeré de vuelta a Draco- todos lo miran fijamente y una mujer rubia le pregunta -¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? ya deben estar muy lejos-

El responde con seguridad –Así tenga que dejar mi vida en ello lo hare-

Remus conmovido se acerca al joven y le dice –El es un hijo para mi, por favor tráelo de vuelta-

El ojiverde le dice –Le juro por mi honor de mago que lo traeré de vuelta-

Severus dice –Se que es un guerrero que cumple con su palabra, pero si no vuelve con el lo hechizare no importa tan potente se diga que es su magia-

El asiente con aceptación. –Me lo tendré merecido si no vuelvo con Draconis… Lo traeré Severus, Remus…- así se despide y se dispone a ir tras esas personas, que por el simple hecho de atreverse a meterse con Draco eran sus enemigos.

Así ante la angustia de los pobladores que querían al joven, el mago guerrero preocupado, sintiéndose culpable y molesto consigo mismo por no habar evitado aquello, se dispone a recuperar al rubio; no puede creer que lo acaba de encontrar y pierde al chico con cara de ángel que ha empezado a iluminar su vida. Así que se marcha apresurado montando su hipogrifo negro, siguiendo la pista de los atacantes.


	4. Chapter 4 Esperando

4

Esperando

En tanto arreglan todo en la posada un hombre de ojos azules le dice a Remus –Remus, primo estoy más que seguro que ese Harry, traerá de vuelta a Draco hay algo raro entre esos dos-

El ojidorado asiente y dice –Lo vi muy decidido no pienso que regrese sin mi niño, se que lo hará Sirius-

El aludido responde –Sí lo hará, esa chispa en sus ojos lo confirma es poderoso no es un mal partido para Draconis y al parecer se gustan… Parecen…-

Remus sonriendo agrega –El uno para el otro-.

Severus que ha escuchado la conversación y lanza un último hechizo que repara la puerta, dice –Son un par de románticos insufribles ustedes dos-

Remus pone cara de inocente y Sirius actúa con su natural picardía

El de ojos dorados le dice a su pareja -¡Oh no te enojes cariño! Ya veras que no es tan malo-

Sirius dice –A ver deja de ser tan sobre protector Severus, además lo magos guerreros tienen un código de honor…-

El ojinegro responde –Tú no te metas Sirius, mira que no me dejabas ni acercarme a Remus-

El aludido lo mira fingiéndose ultrajado -¡Que tonterías dices! Si no fuera por mi, no estarías con el-

Severus le responde -¡Sí claro! Mejor vete a buscar que hacer…- dice acercando a su pareja bajo su brazo y dirigiéndose a un mueble cerca de la chimenea para esperar, sabia que su esposo no podría dormirse hasta que viera sano y salvo a "su niño".–El estará bien ya lo veras Remus-

El sonríe y dice –Sí, Harry lo traerá, se quedara aquí, lo conquistara y tendremos nietos-

Severus bufa y dice -¡No digas locuras!-

El ojicaramelo pone cara inocente y dice –¿Qué? No quieres ser abuelito, amorcito-

El moreno arquea una ceja y dice -¿Abuelito? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto pare eso? y ¿Amorcito?... ¿Por qué será que te gusta ponerme nombres?-

Remus hace un puchero y le dice –Puede que sea un poco pronto pero ¿no te hace ilusión? Cariñito-

Severus se encogió de hombros ante las reflexiones de su pareja y el apelativo cariñoso, no le gustaba que le dijese de esas maneras pero su pareja le decía más palabras así cuando se quejaba –Ni modo no puedo contigo eres incorregible-

El otro dice –Y te encanto así…-

El pelinegro responde –No tengo de otra- recibe un golpe en el pecho de su "indignada" pareja-¡Oye!-.

Luego se sientan en un amplio mueble marrón frente a la chimenea, Remus mira fijamente por la ventana preocupado –Estará bien- le consuela su pareja, -Lo se- y se dan un beso.

-¡Oigan no hagan eso en público!- se escucha un grito proveniente de Sirius.

-Si no quieres ver ¡te puedes ir!- le responde Severus.

Como respuesta del ojiazul escucha un bufido, Remus se ríe a pesar de la preocupación y su pareja le da otro beso.

–Exhibicionistas- escuchan decir de Sirius

–¡Has lo mismo y no sufras!- responde Severus.

Segundos después Sirius termina empapando por un encantamiento –¡Te lo devolveré viejo!-

El aludido con una sonrisa maliciosa sólo responde –Deja de molestar- Con eso el hombre mojado se marcha de allí comenzando a secarse, ideando una "venganza" contra su "cuñado"…

-Parecen niños- dice Remus, luego de un rato todo permanece en silencio y ambos esperan noticias.

_Mis musas y yo les agradecemos vuestros comentarios, que nos ayudan a crecer sanas y fuertes jeje_

_Espero que os guste esta historia, que es la primera que hago de este estilo, tengo planeado al finalizar la historia publicar unos relatos breves de "Runa" para esclarecer cualquier duda que pueda surgir y dar a conocer otros detallitos… jeje _

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE PARA VOSOTROS!**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Encuentro y Reconocimiento

**5**

**Encuentro y Reconocimiento**

Harry encuentra a los atacantes en una cueva oculta en un bosque cercano, enseguida supo su paradero se enfrento con ellos y rescata al doncel que con una sola mirada le robo el corazón.

Luego de derrotar rápidamente a sus contrincantes que sabiendo que iría a rescatar a quien fuese le tendieron una trampa y además porque les pareció hermoso el rubio, por si no lo rescataban o si vencían al moreno pensaban quedárselo. Sin saber que se toparon con alguien que empezaba a ser muy importante para el.

Harry desata las cuerdas mágicas que ataban a Draco, luego lo mira de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse de que este sano y salvo. –Estoy bien, ni un sólo rasguño- le dice el rubio sonriendo alagado ante la preocupación de este.

El moreno sonríe y dice –Me siento muy aliviado, gracias a la magia que no te pasó nada-

El ojigris a pesar de su timidez apoya sus manos sobre la mejillas del guerrero y dice –Gracias a ti por venir a buscarme, (y al ver la mirada verde preocupada dice para destensar el ambiente) aunque ya tenía un plan para escapar-

El pelinegro dice sonriendo –Estoy seguro, eres muy listo- el rubio y el moreno se sonríen.

–Ni lo dudes- contenta el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa picara.

Ambos se miran fijamente unos minutos en silencio –Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida- dice el moreno.

El rubio responde –Yo siento lo mismo- así lentamente se acercan y se dan un beso.

-Creo que he encontrado un lugar del que no me quiero ir- el moreno apoya su frente sobre la del rubio, el verde y el gris de sus miradas chocaron.

-¿Te refieres a Runa?- pregunta con ilusión el rubio.

–No…- Responde Harry tentando la situación.

Draco baja la mirada decepcionado

–Ah… - sólo puede decir el doncel.

El mago guerrero lo toma por la barbilla y le dice –El lugar ha que me refiero es a tu lado-

El rubio siente un vuelco en su corazón y pregunta tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo -¿Lo prometes?-

El ojiverde le responde –Por mi honor de mago- así cierran la promesa con un beso y un abrazo, luego de ese intercambio que se les hace tan natural como si se conocieran de años el moreno dice -Bueno regresemos que tienes a un montón de personas preocupadas por ti-

El rubio asiente y dice –Volvamos entonces- el moreno asiente y lo guía hacia el hipogrifo, así regresan juntos a la aldea.

Son recibidos por un muy feliz Remus al ver a su "hijo" sano y salvo, un reticente Severus, un ciertamente entusiasmado Sirius al ver que tenía razón con esos dos y todos los pobladores que celebran el regreso de Draconis, así como el rescate realizado por Harry, quien se gana el aprecio de todos.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, como el vuelo de un fénix, con el tiempo la relación entre Draconis y Harry se hace más estable y tras un año, Runa celebra la unión de estos dos personajes, Harry se queda allí y se convierte en el protector del pueblo, debido a su fama nadie se atrevía a atacar a Runa…

La paz se poso en el poblado, Remus y Sirius disfrutaban la felicidad de esos dos, a Severus no le toco más que aceptar aunque en el fondo era muy feliz por su hijo adoptivo, pero algo le decía que ese no era el final de esa historia.

_Y ya verán que Sev, tenía razón… Estando a cinco capítulo del final de esta historia, mis musas y yo esperamos que les guste la historia y que nos dejen sus maravillosos comentarios! Los cuales esperamos ansiosas, (hasta comiéndose las uñas jaja)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios de antemano…_

_**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN VOSOTROS!**_


	6. UNO Ocurrido antes de remembranzas

6

Uno

En una casa muy cerca de la de Remus y Severus, vivirían los recién casados.

Luego de que todo fuese preparado por los elfos, Draconis estaba sólo en la habitación se había acabado de bañar, Harry le había dejado espacio pues lo noto nervioso, la expectativas de su primera vez lo tenían así, el rubio buscaba su pijama entre sus pertenencias recién mudadas, el sonido de la puerta lo hace salir de sus pensamientos…

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta el rubio-

-Soy yo- dice desde afuera Harry -¿puedo pasar?- pregunta.

-Creo que si- dice nervioso.

El entra y lo ve con la bata blanca de seda, que deja ver su figura desnuda bajo la tela, el rubio seguía buscando su ropa, el pelinegro se acerca.

-Draconis- dice abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Dime- dice nervioso.

El ojiverde lo volteo hacia el y tomándolo por la cintura, al hacerlo lo ve sonrojado y tembloroso –Estás sonrojado- dice con una sonrisa –y estás temblando-agrega con un dejo de ternura.

-Nervios- le responde con el tono rojo aumentando en su rostro.

-Estarás bien- le dice mirando sus hermosos ojos grises –ahora eres mi esposo- agrega con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Sí, pero igual eso no que quita los nervios- sonríe tímidamente.

-Draco…- dice acercándolo aun más a el, no piensa en mas que en el.

Draconis deja caer al suelo las ropas que tenia en sus manos.

Ahora eres mi esposo –le dice entre besos, luego la separa un poco de el para observarlo, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el moreno sonrió-

Harry –dijo casi en murmullo-

Draco –le responde el con una mirada llena de amor, lo acerca nuevamente a su cuerpo, lo besa y comienza a quitarle la bata de seda que se desliza por su cuerpo-

Te amo –dice el rubio-

El moreno le dice al oído –Te amo-

Así poco a poco se acercaron a la cama… ya allí, Harry dejaba besos por toda la piel de Draconis disfrutando su suavidad explorando cada rincón, desde el cuello, bajando por su pecho, por su estomago, apoderándose de cada lugar mientras el rubio lo acaricia, Harry vuelve a sus labios apoderándose de ellos, atrapa su rostro entre sus manos y lo mira a los ojos, le deja ver la llama que de sus esmeraldas encendidas de deseo lo ciñe en uno de sus brazos mientras suavemente con su otra mano separaba sus piernas para poder ubicarse en medio de ellas, Draconis instintivamente lo envuelve con ellas acercándolo más a el, ante eso siente la longitud de la excitación de Harry entre sus muslos quien con cuidado lleva uno de sus dedos su entrada, con lo que siente su necesidad y como su cuerpo vibra esperándolo, mientras el seguía encendiéndose ante el tacto del rubio, Draconis se estremece ante la intromisión de los juguetones dedos de Harry en su entrada para decir en medio de un gemido "Me vuelves loco" Harry la mira sosteniendo su mirada "Te amo Draconis gracias por aparecer en mi vida" el lo mira, "Y yo a ti" el ojiverde siente volcarse su corazón, luego se inclina sobre el ojigris apoderándose de sus suaves y rellenos labios mientras le dice entre cada beso "Te amo" con voz ronca por el deseo.

El moreno abraza al rubio al tener libre acceso a su cuello el cual mordisquea con suavidad, baja sus manos por las caderas de su compañero acercándolo más hacia él y comienza a deslizar su longitud dentro a la vez que disfrutaba sus labios, Draco clava sus uñas en la espalda de Harry quien jadea de placer, Harry la besa con ternura y con una pasión desbordante, para decirle en medio de un gemido "No te lastimare Draco, desapareceré el dolor de tu cuerpo" él asintió con la cabeza sin poder hablar debido a las sensaciones que le invadían, Harry se sumergió más en la calidad cueva, Draco sentía derretirse entre sus brazos, Harry le baña de besos mientras el acaricia su espalda, en el cuello y en los labios, llenándolo por completo sumergiéndose, una y otra y otra vez, con movimientos sensuales, cada uno más enérgico que el anterior, Draconis acoplándose a los movimientos se dedica a besar cada lugar al que tiene acceso aferrándose a la espalda de Harry dejándose embriagar por el deseo, mientras los movimientos de él se hacían cada vez más potentes y rápidos, el moreno siente al rubio estremecerse entre sus brazos, escucha cada gemido y jadeo de Draconis, que lo acercaba cada vez más a la gloria, Draco… sentía que necesitaba liberarse o estallaría en llamas mientras sus sentidos eran bañados por los ronroneos, jadeos y gemidos de su compañero quien se introduce profundamente sintiendo como las piernas de su pareja temblaban a su alrededor, repite el movimiento hasta que se encuentra juntos en el éxtasis.

Luego de unos instantes, se separan, Draconis queda sobre la almohada, Harry se recuesta en la cama y luego voltea a verlo.

Draco –le dice a su esposo-

El rubio voltea en silencio y lo ve.

Ahora eres mío –le dice con una mirada amorosa- Quiero que estés siempre conmigo. –lo acerca para que descanse sobre su pecho-

Siempre estaré contigo –le responde, ambos abrazados-

_Y continuaremos con esta historia en el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste… Mis musas también lo esperan…_

_Es mi primer fic ténganme paciencia y ayúdenme a mejorar, mis musas no pueden con la ansiedad…_

_Tendré que darles alguna poción…_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, son pan para el mendigo (las musas) jaja_

_Aun no hemos visto porque Sev tenía razón._

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN VOSOTROS!**


	7. Remembranzas

7

Remembranzas

Años después…

Harry y Draco estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la posada de Remus recordando ciertas cosas…

Harry pregunta -¿Recuerdas la cara de Severus? No le daba crédito-

Draconis (sonrojado) le responde –Casi se muere de la impresión cuando me besaste en frente de todos y anunciaste que éramos novios-

Harry (riendo pícaramente) –Creo que casi se muere cuando anuncie que nos casaríamos, casi se atraganta con su bebida y se puso rojo de la vergüenza al escupir lo que estaba bebiendo-

Draconis sonriendo –Y Sirius se vengo de el por que fue quien termino bañado por el vino que escupió-

Harry (Riéndose sin miramientos) –Claro y el día de nuestra boda, Severus la pago con Sirius- pone cara de que no ha partido un plato en su vida –Y con este pobre servidor-

Draconis (con gesto serio) –Esa parte no me gusta recordarla, no me parece muy amable lo que te hizo Severus tus ojos y cabello me gustan mucho (acariciando su cabello con delicadeza) para que estuvieran de ese feo color (amarillo chichón) y lo que después te quiso hacer Sev…- (puchero)

Harry (besa a su pareja con gesto tranquilizador) –No fue para tanto, no que me quisiera envenenar o ¿si?-

Draconis (con gesto pensativo le dice) –A veces eres un poquito ingenuo mi amor, ¿Qué crees que tenía ese vino?-

Harry (Con una sonrisa ladina) –No lo se, pero el pobre Sirius no la paso muy bien que se diga, desasiéndose de sus uhm… Consecuencias-

Draconis (Riéndose pero con cierto sonrojo recordando la situación) –Pobre Sirius, eso no fue nada gracioso-

Harry (rueda los ojos) –Claro y por eso te ríes- (le da un beso en la nariz)

Ambos se ríen con cierta complicidad, Harry se libro por poco y Sirius por error se bebió el licor del ojiverde, especialmente preparado para el por Severus, el pobre Sirius no durmió en una semana y además no pudo tener nada de sus aventuras de sabanas por ese mismo tiempo, mientras trataba de librarse de su "impotencia temporal" Severus le había dicho que se lo merecía por entrometido y tal vez así asentaría cabeza, algo que para el asombro de todos incluido Remus ocurrió meses después cuando Sirius conoció a una hermosa bruja de ojos chocolate que pasaba por el pueblo, ahora vivían en la antigua casa de Draconis y esperaban su primer hijo.

En ese momento Remus quien se sienta junto a ellos con gesto cansado los saca de sus pensamientos y dice –Esos dos no cambiaran- refiriéndose a Sirius y su esposo quienes en ese mismo instante se debatían a punta de hechizos en una pelea que nadie recordaba porque tontería comenzó.

Los jóvenes asienten afirmando lo que acaba de decir el ojicaramelo, -Pobre de ti- Draconis es el primero en romper el corto silencio –Que has tenido que aguantar a ambos- le toma de las manos al hombre que era como su "papi" adoptivo.

Remus le devuelve el apretón y le da una sonrisa –Los quiero igual a pesar de las cosas con que salen a veces esos dos-

Harry contribuye a la conversación mientras apoya su barbilla sobre el hombro de su pareja y lo abraza –Lo entiendo, son muy divertidos cuando se ponen en ese plan- dice con malicia -mientras no se maten- encogimiento de hombros.

¡Harry! No digas eso con tanta tranquilidad –Le reprocha su pareja-

Remus –No lo regañes mi niño- en tono conciliador –Después de todo, esos dos se quieren… algo-

-Lo siento cariño- (gesto inocente y despreocupado) –Pero es la verdad- (le da un beso en la mejilla)

-Te perdono- (toma su mano y deposita un beso allí) –Por esta vez-

Los tres que están en la conversación ríen divertidos, ignorando olímpicamente a Sirius y Severus que al parecer, no tenía fin su haber de hechizos para molestarse el uno al otro.

-Aun recuerdo como Sirius no dejaba en paz a Severus en nuestro noviazgo- dice nostálgico Remus.

Dos pares de ojos, unos grises y otros verdes lo ven con interés y curiosidad respectivamente –Tuvo que ser memorable- dijo el ojiverde –No puedo creer que sigan vivos- codazo de su pareja –¡Auchs!- sonrisa picara.

-Compórtate cariño- dice el rubio.

-Yo siempre me comporto cielo- contesta el ojiverde.

El ojicaramelo los ve divertido y dice –Sí, no dejo de recordar como molestaba a Severus –prosigue cuando la pareja le presta atención nuevamente tras besarse- mi primo no dejaba que sus regalos, cartas y demás llegaran a mis manos sin lanzarle hechizos para impedir que lo lograra, pero el se libraba y podíamos vernos… Aunque una que otra vez se comió los chocolates que Sev me mandaba, hasta que un día se pico con algo que Sev le puso a esos en especial como venganza por comérselos siendo que me los enviaba a mi –Pensativo agrega- Y aun recuerdo sus gritos cuando le dije que éramos novios- niega con la cabeza –Se fue hacia el y enfrente de todos le grito advertencias de que no se atreviera a mancillar mi honor y que esperaba que no hubiese sorpresitas (refiriéndose a bebés) antes de la boda que tendría que haber… pues yo era su hermanito y no permitiría que Sev se aprovechara de mi inocencia- gesto avergonzado –No pude ver a los demás a la cara sin sonrojarme por algún tiempo.

Draconis negó con la cabeza –Oh que vergüenza Rem-

Harry pregunta curioso -¿Qué hizo Severus al respecto?-

-En principio ignorarlo, hasta aquel día… fue en nuestra boda- dice perdiéndose en lo recuerdos a la vez que se los cuenta a los jóvenes, recuerda a un Severus furioso y a un Sirius riéndose por lo que acababa de hacer, el ojinegro que en esos momentos no lo era fulminaba al ojiazul con la mirada rosa, el cabello naranja, orejas de asno y su túnica que había sido negra con anterioridad de los colores del arcoíris. Severus con porte elegante se venga de el convirtiéndolo en mujer, Sirius huye de allí escandalizado con amenazas de venganza ante unos invitados entre divertidos y aterrorizados por esos dos, y un Remus que pensaba "No se en lo que me he metido" en ese momento.

-Vaya, el "suegrito" es de armas tomar- dice pensando en todo lo que pudo haberle echo –Menos mal que quiere a mi Draco- abrazando a su pareja –Porque si no pobre de mi- con gesto inocente.

-Y pobre de Sirius- Agrega Draconis afirmando vehementemente –Suerte que quiere a Rem y sabe que le dolería ver a su casi hermano lastimado-

-O desaparecido- dice Harry –o convertido en algo sin poder revertirlo… o…

-Ya entendimos cariño- le interrumpe al ver la cara de preocupación de Remus que fija su atención en los contendientes Sirius y Severus.

-Oh lo siento- dice Harry con entendimiento –Tranquilo Remus, después de todo se quieren-

-Si puede ser- sonrió hacia los mas jóvenes –Desde entonces se han lanzado hechizos "inofensivos" según la situación, Sirius no deja de molestar a Severus y mi esposo disfruta besándome y dando muestras de cariño en público en frente de mi primo, para fastidiarlo- dice con gesto avergonzado.

-Esa parte creo que te agrada mucho Remus- dice un malicioso Harry –No veo que detengas a Severus cuando te besa y hace cariños con sus manos frente a todos, no sólo de Sirius- después agrega con una sonrisa ladeada –Aunque pensándolo bien me alegro, así no esta pendiente de Draco y de mi cuando hacemos de las nuestras-

En ojicaramelo y su hijo adoptivo no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, luego de un prolongado silencio y que Harry fuese fulminado por la mirada de su "suegro" y esposo respectivamente. El ojicaramelo rompe el silencio.

"Al final se les hizo costumbre" dijo un resignado Remus con un encogimiento de hombros ante asentimientos de comprensión del ojigris y ojiverde, al ver como en ese mismo momento un ojinegro y ojiazul se lanzaban hechizos pareciendo serios aunque con un brillo de diversión en sus miradas.

Finalmente los que estaban enfrascados en su "duelo amistoso" terminan con el cabello de los colores del arcoíris para horror de Severus y diversión de Sirius.

Así pues la noche se pasa fugaz ante el crepitar de las llamas, mientras…

Remus se divertía a expensas de su pareja y primo, y era feliz con su familia expandida.

Sirius agradecía en su corazón a Severus por hacer feliz a su primo, pero su cabeza maquinaba ideas para molestarlo y se divierte ante la cara de desagrado de su "cuñado" al ver a Draconis y Harry acaramelados.

Severus lamenta no hacerle algo peor a Sirius porque su pareja no se lo perdonaría y se arrepiente de no haber puesto algo posiblemente venenoso en alguna bebida de Harry, al ver como el rubio y el moreno están abrazados y besándose en frente de todos… Porque su hijo adoptivo no se lo perdonaría.

Harry y Draconis que eran sumamente felices, se preguntaban si con alguna buena noticia (si es que ha Severus le parecía así), este último no se moriría de la impresión.

_Pobre Severus espero no se muera de la impresión._

_Gracias por acompañarnos a mí y a mis musas, ellas se alimentan de sus comentarios. (Los esperan con ansias)_

_Cada vez más cerca del final. Oh! Que triste!_

**¡LA MAGIA BRILLE PARA VOSOTROS!**


	8. Fatídico

Capítulo 8: Fatídico…

Años después…

Harry vuelve a su casa para encontrarse con su rubio amante, tras encargarse de unos asuntos fuera del poblado. Al llegar observa que la puerta principal de su hogar esta entre abierta y piensa que tal vez tienen visitas inesperadas, pero al entrar descubre que toda la casa esta patas arriba, nada esta en su lugar, los muebles están volcados y la vajilla esta quebrada en el piso. Se preocupa mucho y comienza a recorrer el lugar llamando a Draconis a gritos, al no encontrarlo siente un frío recorrer su cuerpo, se deja caer al piso y allí encuentra una nota dirigida a él.

"¿Así que pensaste que podrías rehacer tu vida como si nada?, me sobreestimaste mocoso… Al parecer este rubio es tu pareja, es muy guapo ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Te estoy esperando ansioso a las afueras de este insignificante poblado para que te enfrentes conmigo, aun estoy considerando si matarte o quedarme con el rubio, me decidiré por lo que te duela más, ven y lucharemos si lo quieres de vuelta, claro primero tendrás que vencerme…

Dudo que lo logres"

Vold Emort

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, que ingenuo había sido al pensar que su peor enemigo estaba muerto tras la última batalla que tuvieron años atrás antes de llegar a Runa, pero tenía la esperanza de que después de tanto tiempo Vold Emort no volvería a su vida.

Ambos magos habían luchado hombro con hombro y en una época fueron aliados, hasta que este se vio tentado por la oscuridad y decidió tomar el camino del mal, su decisión los hizo tomar caminos separados, se volvieron feroces enemigos el uno del otro y en su ultimo encuentro se enfrentaron en una lucha a muerte en la que Harry pensó que venció al mago oscuro permanentemente, por lo que creyéndolo muerto se alejo del lugar de la batalla.

El malvado hechicero con sus ultimas fuerzas prometió vénganse y el odio que lleno su alma oscura lo que lo ayudo a recuperarse de las heridas. Cuando se sintió fuerte de inmediato comenzó a rastrear a Harry, al descubrir que este era el protector de Runa y que había rehecho su vida allí se dispuso a desbaratar su dicha. Se había jurado destruirlo por completo.

El moreno busco nuevamente por la casa, pero no había rastros de Draconis en toda ella, por lo tanto el moreno supo que debía volver a enfrentarse a Vold Emort tomo su espada y reunió sus fuerzas para dirigirse a una lucha de la cual no tenia certeza de si regresaría con vida, pero gustoso daría su vida si con ello logra librar a su pareja de ese malvado ser. Con la férrea decisión en su corazón el ojiverde monta su hipogrifo y se dispone a enfrenarse a su destino, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que Drahy estaba con Remus y Severus como todas las tardes.

Lejos de allí, Draconis se despierta en una cueva oscura, fría y humada preocupado pues había escuchado los planes de su captor antes de caer inconciente. No concebía que algo le pasara a su pareja, el miedo lo paralizaba, pero él joven sabe que debe sobreponerse a este e intentar librarse de sus ataduras.

En tanto Harry sigue tras la pista de su enemigo, cada minuto cuenta, esta muy preocupado por lo que Vold Emort le podría hacer a su esposo. Tras algunos minutos de vuelo se acerca al lugar indicado, mientras tanto Draconis había logrado librarse de sus ataduras y se dispone a huir de su captor, cuando ve como Harry aterrizar junto a el y lo abraza atormentado.

-Vámonos, debemos irnos antes que vuelva- dice un muy angustiado Draconis, siente el peligro.

En ese momento de entre los arbustos salen Vold Emort con sus secuaces,  
burlándose de Harry por caer tan fácilmente en su trampa, pero el lo sabía, siempre supo que era una trampa, sin embargo lo que a él le importaba era rescatar a su pareja.

Harry coloca su figura protectoramente frente a su pareja, no permitiría que dañaran a su amado Draconis.

–Quédate detrás de mí- el rubio asiente y se ubica tras su esposo e inmediatamente trata de brindarle su apoyo por medio de su magia a su pareja.

Harry los defiende con destreza, lucha con fiereza, su espada le arrebata la vida a cada malhechor que intenta atacarlo y pronto acaba con cada unos de los bandidos, al final sólo queda Vold Emort.

–Márchate y ponte a salvo- Harry le ordena a Draconis.

El rubio se niega a dejarlo y se aferra a la camisa de su pareja y le dice –No quiero dejarte solo, no puedo dejarte…-

–Estaré bien- El ojiverde le dice y lo conmina a marcharse, el rubio vuelve a negarse, pero al final acepta irse, pero no lo hace sin antes darle un beso de buena suerte.

Continuara…


	9. No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti

**Capítulo 9: No puedo vivir sin ti**…

Vold Emort ataca agresivamente a Harry, este al recibir el primer impacto nota que el malvado mago es mas fuerte que antes. Múltiples hechizos comienzan a ir y venir de un lado al otro hasta que Harry cae al suelo golpeado por un potente hechizo y Vold Emort se dispone a matarlo, se cree vencedor.

En el momento que se disponía a terminar su trabajo Draconis regresa y corre hacia ellos, aprovechando el descuido de Vold Emort toma la espada de Harry ,que estaba en el suelo, y logra cortar la cabeza a una serpiente mágica, fuente del poder del mago oscuro. Draconis mientras observaba la pelea se dio cuenta que la criatura aumentaba los poderes de su dueño, el malvado cae al suelo por la onda de energía que dispara la serpiente al ser destruida.

Draconis se acerca a su amado y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie, el de ojos verdes lo mira con reproche.

Te dije que te marcharas- dijo Harry

-No podía dejarte sólo… a tu suerte- responde el rubio.

Vold Emort se levanta y ataca nuevamente, Harry protege a su amado y resulta gravemente herido por un hechizo, Draconis grita preocupado por él, Harry le repite que debe irse.

–Debes marcharte Draco, te lo pido, no quiero que resultes herido… - El moreno suplico a su esposo que partiera.

Draconis negando con la cabeza, con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas retenidas, intenta quedarse –Pero…-

El ojiverde lo besa y lo empuja a un lado para que se marche de una vez –Hazlo por mí… Hazlo por…-

En ese momento Vold Emort reuniendo todo su poder lanza otro ataque al desprevenido Harry que había logrado convencer al rubio de que partiera, Draconis asentía y se disponía a obedecer cuando nota la magia oscura que se acerca a ellos y se interpone entre el ataque y su pareja, resultando gravemente herido cayendo en los brazos de un muy desesperado Harry al saberlo lastimado.

Vold Emort lanza otro ataque y Harry enfadado, enceguecido por el dolor, acaba con su enemigo de una buena vez. Lanza un potente hechizo haciéndolo desaparecer envuelto en una nube de arena negra la que cubrió todo el lugar.

El moreno se sabe vencedor, pero no le importa. Cae al suelo con su amado ángel en brazos, lo abraza con cuidado y lo tiende para revisarlo.

–Fui muy feliz a tu lado- el rubio le dice

-Ahorra fuerzas, cielo estarás bien- Harry responde.

Draconis sonríe tiernamente y niega suavemente -Gracias por la felicidad que me has dado, cariño-

Harry no deja llorar -Te curare, Draco… Por favor resiste…-

-Amor, perdóname por dejarte, pero no resistiré…- Draconis dice quedamente.

-No digas eso, aun tenemos planes por realizar, tenemos tanto… te amo tanto…- el moreno seguía moviendo las manos por el cuerpo de su esposo intentando salvarlo.

-Por favor se feliz, hazlo por mí… Por… – El aire se escapo de pecho y sabiendo que no podía hablar más acaricia la mejilla de su pareja, le susurra – te amo– lo besa, su mano se desliza al suelo inerte debido a que su dueño ha muerto.

El moreno lo abraza llorando y lanza un grito a los cielos:

-¡No puedo vivir sin ti!-

El viento hace eco del "te amo" de Draconis, comienza a llover. Harry paralizado por el dolor no deja de abrazar el inerte cuerpo del rubio y recuerda toda la felicidad que sintió a su lado y el dolor lo carcome, aunque sabe que debe seguir, que debe levantarse para cumplir con la última petición de su amado, sin embargo no siente que tenga las fuerzas para ello.

-Ahora no sé que hacer de mi vida, sin ti todo es oscuridad, viví el amor y fui feliz, inmensamente feliz, di todo de mí y recibí el amor de un ángel. He obtenido más de lo que nunca soñé, ahora que te has ido no se que hacer… ¿Cómo seguiré?-

Las palabras que salen de los labios del devastado mago son solo el reflejo del dolor que siente. Se pone en pie con Draconis en brazos, bajo la inclemente lluvia y se pierde entre la neblina…

Los días pasaron…

Pese a todo lo que hace Remus con la ayuda de Severus, a quien Draco, como proveyendo el futuro, les había hecho prometer que si le ocurría algo cuidarían de Harry como lo había hecho con el y con Severus, las heridas de Harry empeoran con las horas debido al un último hechizo que había impactado su cuerpo y el dolor que no lo dejaba luchar por su vida ocasiona la muerte de Harry, pocos días después de la de su amado Draconis.

Todos los que conocieron la historia de Harry y Draconis, decían que su amor era tan grande que no se podían mantener separados ni en la otra vida. Todos aseguraban que estarían por siempre juntos.

**-QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ…YA VIENE EL EPILOGO-**

No nos maten por fa… ¡Que tenemos familia que alimentar!


	10. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Una tierna niña se acerca a Remus que esta sentado frente a la chimenea, recuesta su cabeza en las piernas del adulto y le pregunta -¿Abuelito Remus, cuándo volverán?- los ojos dorados se llenan de lágrimas que intenta contener y sólo puede abrazar a la pequeña niña y besar sus mejillas.

Severus al ver la escena lamenta mucho el dolor de su pareja y trata de mantenerse fuerte, para él y la pequeña, se acerca a ambos y los abraza.

–Ellos se fueron a un viaje muy largo, del cual no regresaran cariño- dice con voz trémula.

La niña clavo sus ojos verdes en Severus y con una voz pequeña le pregunto -¿No regresaran?-

Severus niega con la cabeza, en tanto la niña se acomoda en el regazo de Remus quien le acaricia la melena rubia, el ojicaramelo le dice –No, no pueden regresar, pero los volveremos a ver algún día-

El pelinegro agrega –Mientras nosotros te cuidaremos ¿te gusta la idea?-

La pequeñita asiente en silencio triste, luego de unos minutos responde –Sí abuelito Severus-

A Remus se le salen las lágrimas contenidas y su pareja lo reconforta con un abrazo.

-¿De veras los volveremos a ver algún día?- pregunta la hermosa niñita.

Remus abraza más fuerte a su "nieta" y le responde –Por supuesto Drahy, no hay duda-

La niña sonríe levemente aun triste, le da un beso en la mejilla, rodea el cuello del adulto con sus bracitos y dice –Entonces seré una niña buena para que papi Draco y papá Harry estén orgullosos de mí-

Unos ojos verdes y otros grises ven la escena, sus dueños están abrazados e intercambiando sus pensamientos con tan solo mirarse.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Siempre cuidaremos a nuestra pequeña ¿verdad?-

-Así es…. Siempre juntos-

Y sellan la promesa con un beso.

_En un lugar y tiempo lejano, en un gran castillo repleto de magia, en frente de un lago cristalino, un rubio y un pelinegro, descubren que se aman tanto, cuando casi se pierden uno al otro…_

FIN

(Pero esa es otra historia...)

Ah! Nos vemos en los Drables y relatos cortos de esta historia

Donde les daré algunas sorpresitas y se enteraran de otras cosillas interesantes ¿se atreven? jiji

Claro si les apetece… Sólo déjenme sus comentarios si quieren que los publique ¡ah! y si hay alguna cosilla que les gustaría saber de la historia para complacerlos ¡se lo merecen por seguirnos!

)=-)

Graciaaaaaaas por acompañarnos, mis musas y yo les agradecemos inmensamente…

Gracias a mi Beta Angeli… =)


End file.
